Venganza
by Kirsche
Summary: Por primera vez en toda su existencia, Petunia tuvo la satisfacción de haberle ganado a la persona que más la había menospreciado y ni siquiera había necesitado de magia para lograrlo.


Venganza

El verano era terrible, hacía mucho calor, era por eso que la mayoría buscaba refugio debajo de la sombra, ella también lo haría, pero bajo la sombra no podría deslumbrar a los vecinos con el carísimo anillo que Vernon le había dado como anillo de bodas. Siempre la habían menospreciado por vivir en las casitas cerca del río, por no ser tan linda como su hermana, por no tener las mismas cosas que las chicas que vivían a las afueras de Cokeworth, aún ahora Mary Begalow creía que no era tan grandioso vivir en Surrey, sin embargo había visto con envidia su anillo, así como había halagado la gran y hermosa casa blanca que nadie en ese vecindario tendría.

Susan Mills comentó algo y ella le sonrió con condescendencia, en algún momento ellas habían sido amigas, pero Petunia había ido a Londres a tomar el curso de mecanografía que le haría conocer a Vernon, en tanto Susan se había quedado en casa para remplazar tras el mostrador a su enferma madre, en la pequeña tienda de abarrotes que pertenecía a una familia de Londres. Toda la belleza de la que una vez se había enorgullecido tanto y de la que presumía cada vez que un chico pasaba, no le había servido; terminó casándose con uno de los trabajadores locales, un perdedor que ni siquiera le había podido dar una casa propia.

—Espero que vuelvas pronto —exclamó Susan al llegar a la casa que rentaba—, podríamos salir junto con Mary para tomar algo en Coke's Soda, como en los viejos tiempos.

Petunia la miró como si le hubiera dicho alguna clase de insulto.

—Ya no voy a esos lugares —replicó indignada—, pero podríamos ir a comer a un restaurante decente de las afueras.

Susan asintió con la cabeza, aunque por su expresión era claro que ella nunca iría, muy probablemente no pudiera permitírselo.

Se despidió muy dignamente de ella con la mano, tras lo cual Petunia sonrió con superioridad apretando el caro bolso blanco que portaba y al cual Susan no le había quitado la vista desde que se encontraron.

—¡Oh! Mira quién viene por ahí —exclamó, sorprendiéndola.

La sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía se tambaleó. Susan siempre la había molestado por no ser tan bella como ella, pero también por la compañía que Lily, su rara hermana, había decido mantener.

—Seguro que ustedes tienen mucho de que platicar, así que te dejaré para que hables con tu amigo el rarito. —Antes de que Petunia pudiera negar cualquier tipo de afiliación, Susan Mills entró a su casa con una gran sonrisa.

Petunia sintió sus orejas enrojecerse, por unos instantes había pensando que había salido airosa de su encuentro con Susan y que le había hecho sentir lo mismo que ella cada vez que le recordaba su largo cuello o sus dientes. Todo parecía haberse esfumado con la aparición de ese raro, pocos metros antes de donde su madre, y a pesar del ofrecimiento que le hizo Vernon de pagarle una casa lejos de este barrio pobre, aún vivía.

Avanzó con gran velocidad por la calle, incluso pensó en cambiarse de acera para que los vecinos jamás volvieran a asociarla con _él_ , pero al final creyó que sería mejor ignorarle de frente, así a todo el mundo le quedaría muy claro el mensaje.

Él venía leyendo un libro, ella no había calculado muy bien el espacio que necesitaba para pasar sin tocar la verja oxidada de los Thomson y al susodicho, así que los dos se sorprendieron cuando el hombro de él colisionó con el de ella, provocando que su bolso cayera al sueldo desperdigando parte de su contenido en la acera.

Seguramente Susan se burlaría de ella por este accidente la siguiente vez que se la encontrara.

Le dirigió una dura mirada al muchacho que debía tener la misma edad que su hermana, por respuesta solo recibió una expresión indiferente. Petunia pateó el suelo exasperada, antes de volver a mirarle con enjundia. Él debía culparla por el accidente, siempre había pensando que ella era una molestia.

El joven desalineado observó los objetos tirados en el suelo sin moverse ni un solo centímetro. Muy probablemente de no ser porque unas notas que habían resbalado del libro que precariamente sostenía, él ya se habría retirado.

Petunia se agachó para recoger sus cosas a gran velocidad, sin dejar de pasar la oportunidad de dirigirle miradas cargadas de odio al chico, quien arreglaba su notas verificando que todas volvieran al libro, incluso revisó a su alrededor para ver si alguna había caído al sueldo. Mas nunca se dignó a ayudarle, ni siquiera reconocía su presencia ¡cómo le detestaba!

—Supongo que estarás contento —comentó enojada, mientras volvía a acomodar sus cosas dentro del bolso. Se había prometido que lo ignoraría, pero le enervaba la indiferencia de él, le hacía sentir que ella en verdad no existía.

Él no movió sus labios, pero esta vez sí la observó por unos breves instantes a los ojos, era como volver otra vez a esos veranos en los que él conversaba con su hermana, contándole todas esas cosas fantasiosas de ese mundo lleno de raritos de la peor calaña y en donde Petunia no tenía cabida.

Claro que en los últimos años Lily ya no salía de casa para hablar con él, de hecho ni siquiera le mencionaba cuando hablaba de la escuela o de cualquier otra cosa. No estaba segura del porqué, nunca se lo había preguntado a su hermana, ni a su madre. Desde luego le agradaba que ya no hablara con ese horrendo muchacho, por unos años incluso se preocupó de que se fueran a convertir en algo más...

—Gracias a ti, ella siempre estará en ese mundo de gente rara sin mucho que hacer —continuó, al recordar algo que había escuchado hace unos años atrás sobre él y la escuela—. Abandonará a su familia, así que te has de sentir muy contento.

Se giró para observarla, por primera vez reconocía su existencia, clavando sus inquietantes ojos negros en ella.

—Supongo que asistirás a su boda. —Él no movió los labios pero los torció, por un instante incluso ella creyó que le dirigiría la palabra—. Con ese tal Potter.

Por primera vez en toda su existencia, Petunia tuvo la satisfacción de haberle ganado a la persona que más la había menospreciado y ni siquiera había necesitado de magia para lograrlo.

—Felicidades, lo conseguiste.

Con una gran sonrisa y el sonido de un libro estrellándose en el suelo, Petunia caminó los pocos metros que le faltaban para llegar a la casa de su madre, con una mayor satisfacción que la de haber presumido sus hermosas posesiones y su nuevo estilo de vida por todo el pueblo.

•

No pregunten cómo, pero se me ocurrió la idea hasta el punto en que no me dejó en paz hasta tenerla plasmada.

Y uy sí, después de años vuelvo a escribir de HP, pero no se acostumbren.


End file.
